


we’re the best

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [20]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Frank is still weird.





	we’re the best

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to clandescent. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: R: Rain
> 
> Sequel to it’s always cloudy. (Which is U, so it'll be posted later)

Frank is still weird. He never really grew out of that. He’s also still tiny, but at least Patrick is the same size. Frank loves being a senior in high school. He gets all these special privileges, like being able to make out with Patrick at lunch. Some people gave him shit for it, but they were soon squashed. Patrick was surprisingly popular (well, surprising to Patrick. Pete and Frank were on a mission to see his awesomeness).

Frank was pretty popular too. His best friend, Gerard, was _in college_ (Frank thought it was funny how people said _in college_ a lot like they had said _in fifth grade_ ). Frank and Patrick had a lot of attention thrust upon them when they entered high school. Practically everyone knew they had been dating since first grade. A lot of people were surprised it lasted that long. Brendon said it was an epic love that would never end. Spencer called Brendon a moron.

Right now, Frank is staring out the window. “It’s raining cats and dogs,” he said.

“Really?” Brendon perked up.

Ryan smacked him in the back of the head. “It’s an expression.”

Brendon pouted. “I’m bored.”

“We all are,” muttered Patrick.

They were in the music room working on their project. That’s what they had told the teachers, but really all of them were just lying around not doing anything. Patrick was, but then Patrick breathed music, so it didn’t count.

Pete and Mikey were playing Battleship against Spencer and Jon. Joe and Andy were playing Grand Theft Auto on the television. Brendon was sulking from being picked on by Ryan, who was trying to write an English paper, with no luck. Frank was just staring out the window. Patrick was the only one doing anything about the project. He sighed loudly and stretched.

“What’s wrong, Lunchbox?” asked Pete.

“This is giving me a headache,” he replied.

“You can do it,” said Brendon. “You’re a musical genius!”

“I don’t feel like one right now.”

“Maybe you need a break,” said Frank thoughtfully.

“No!” cried Patrick. 

Everyone turned to look at him.

“I know that voice,” he continued. “That’s the voice that got us caught having sex by my mom. That’s the voice that nearly got us caught having sex in the bathroom!”

“The school bathroom?” asked Joe.

Pete nodded. “He told me all about it. Butcher almost walked in on Patrick, uh, kneeling. Mikey made up some bullshit story about it being broken.”

“Is that why it was blocked off for two weeks?” questioned Spencer.

“Yeah,” said Frank dreamily. “They were having a fit ‘cause they couldn’t find where it was broken.”

Patrick scowled at them all. “Seriously, you guys. Thoughtful voice is something to be wary of.”

Everyone was silent for a while until Jon asked, “What were you thinking Frank?”

Patrick slumped over his desk. “This will end in misery.”

“Hey! That’s a good line for a song!” exclaimed Pete. He grabbed some of Ryan’s paper and his pen and wrote that down. “Thanks Ryan.”

“No problem, Pete,” Ryan said dryly.

Meanwhile, Frank ignored Patrick and said, “I think we should go out to the football field and tackle each other in the mud.”

Brendon bounced in place. Andy put a hand on his shoulder. “That sounds like fun,” said Andy. “Maybe Brendon can work off some of his energy.”

“You say that like you won’t be working it off him later,” Spencer said slyly.

Brendon grinned. “You are just jealous.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Patrick was saying to Frank. “We could get in trouble.”

“We’re seniors,” countered Pete.

“Not all of us,” replied Jon.

Frank shook his head. “I’ll take the blame for you four. Come on Patrick, it will be fun. I can grope you.”

“You do anyways.”

Frank smiled. “But, still…”

Patrick chuckled. “All right. But don’t expect me to keep you company in detention.”

Frank kissed him. “You totally will.” 

“Let’s do it!” yelled Joe.

“Yeah.” All of the boys, except Patrick and Ryan ran out the door. They walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

“Your boyfriend is insane,” said Ryan.

Patrick grinned at him. “I know.”


End file.
